Fallen Feathers
by orangeclover
Summary: Hitomi finally gets a chance to go back to Gaea, but when she DOES return, she sees something that breaks her heart. Is suicide the only way to get rid of the pain? Chapter 4 up!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own EscaFlowne as you can see here, otherwise I would I be writing a fanfiction about it!!  
  
Fallen Feathers Part 1  
  
By: Ice Queen  
  
"I can't believe it I can't believe it! I'm really going back!" Hitomi laughed happily to herself as she swung around the room in happiness.  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki couldn't wait. She was going to go back to the place where she met her true love. Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, a place in a world called Gaea. She was so excited. It had been two years. Two years since she had last seen Van. She had cried in the beginning but she had gotten up again. Van would want me to be happyDid he miss me? Hitomi thought her herself. "Because I missed you so" She said aloud.  
  
The now seventeen-year-old girl had grown up from the lanky girl she was to a more taller and more filled body. Her eyes were more greener and her hair was just a bit longer. It now dropped near the shoulders.  
  
Hitomi slumped back in her chair. She sighed. She had already packed all the things she needed. She even had a plan laid out in her mind as to when she was leaving and how.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for letting me know whispered to herself reliving the dream she had had last night.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A pillar of blue light pulled Hitomi up high into the clouds and she saw Gaea. Saw Van.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi called out in pure happiness as she felt tears crawl into her eyes. It was really him.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van called back. He held his hand out to her but Hitomi found that she couldn't move. "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon" Van assured.  
  
Hitomi smiled as tears streamed down her face.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Hitomi fell asleep with hopes of the dream and tomorrow in her head.  
  
Yes, that was quite short. This is my first time writing a fanfic about EscaFlowne so if anything needs work, please leave a review!! Anyways, feedback and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated, especially critical ones that can help me improve my writing and give me new ideas to work with! Thanks! Well, Hitomi is going to see Van next Chapter. Yay!! 


	2. Taken Away

Disclaimer: Look on first chapter.  
  
Cinderkura Part 2  
  
By: Ice Queen  
  
Bring!!!!!!  
  
The alarm vibrated and sounded at six in the morning. Hitomi shot up fully woken up. She was excited. She closed her eyes and opened them again to refresh herself. She was going to see the one she loved very soon. She quickly turned off her alarm as not to wake her parents and brother.  
  
"Hmm, what should I wear?" Hitomi said thoughtfully as she looked in her closet. She put on a white blouse and a red knee-length skirt with a pair of running shoes. She then grabbed her bag and opened the window. Hitomi climbed on her desk (which was a bit hard despite her skirt) and grabbed the strongest branch of the tree that was beside her window. She then took off her bag and let it drop softly onto the grass. Hitomi breathed in relief as no sound was made when dropping her bag. Swinging a leg on the branch, Hitomi painfully inched her way towards the trunk of the tree where it was strongest. She pulled her other leg off the windowsill and placed it on the top of the trunk.  
  
'I'm glad it's early and there's nobody out here' Hitomi thought to herself. She winced at the position she was in and quickly pulled herself down the tree. From there, she grabbed her bag and ran down to the train station.  
  
Hitomi smiled as she continued running. 'I'm almost there' Hitomi huffed as she felt all her energy go to her legs. As each step pulled her forward, her smile grew bigger. Hitomi was so excited she could hardly contain her laughter when the train arrived at the station. She stepped into the compartment and sat down. It was quite quiet and only people with an early job was on the train.  
  
When the train arrived at the stop to Kamakura-Kita high school. Hitomi practically ran off the train to the track field of her high school.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as memories came flooding back to her. She remembered the first time she met Van. Hi was there on a mission to slay the land dragon to claim his right as King of Fanelia. He was there watching for the dragon when she almost crashed into him unable to stop because of her speed. Hitomi smiled at the thoughts and ran faster. There it was. The place on the field where she met HIM and where he had been when he came back for her in EscaFlowne.  
  
Hitomi slowly slowed down. She looked up at the sky with her bag on her shoulder. She imagined Van. His strong features. His rare smile. His generosity and heart. Suddenly a thin blue pillar of light shot down from the sky and consumed Hitomi lifting her high into the air.  
  
A/N: I've finished!! The second chapter only. I'm so sorry if it was a bit too short. I'll try to make it longer next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews... Hope you keep reviewing(-_-*) !! 


	3. Burning Pain

Fallen Feathers  
  
Part 3  
  
By: Rain Productions  
  
-Gaea, At the back of Fanelia's castle-  
  
"Elorina, everything is going to be fine. The plans you made for the children is fabulous. I'm sure they'll like it. No, I KNOW they'll like it" Van assured his love (A/N: ahem! Your LOVE Van?!! How could you!!).  
  
Van grabbed the girl's hand and she looked up at him with her emerald green eyes. The colour was so similar to Hitomi's. Suddenly, a picture of Hitomi flashed into Van's mind. He paused a second. He imagined Hitomi there standing beside him and smiling up at him, but he knew it couldn't be true. Hitomi was probably having fun with her friends. Maybe she even found her match. He had no idea. 'Hitomi's probably forgotten me by now. It's been too long since we've communicated. I hope she's happy right now' Van thought painfully to himself his face twisting with pain.  
  
"Van, what's wrong?" Elorina asked shaking the man she loved.  
  
"Oh! Ah-nothing. I w-was just admiring how wonderful and beautiful you look today" Van quickly patched up gently putting a strand of chesnut brown hair behind her soft ear.  
  
"Oh! Did you notice my new lipstick? It's a new shade" Elorina smiled showing him her pearly whites.  
  
"Oh! Y-yea, I did" Van lied scratching the back of his head.  
  
Elorina smiled at Van and he returned the smile.  
  
"Are you sure the new idea would work? Oh Van! I never thought my idea would come true! Thank you for making my idea so..Real" Elorina closed her eyes letting her tears come out.  
  
Van gently patted her on the shoulder and pulled her close. They both held each tightly, as if they would lose each other if they let go.  
  
-Hitomi-  
  
Hitomi felt her feet touch solid ground. She breathed in the familiar scent of Gaea. the soft scent of fresh grasses and flowers. Things that covered the whole country. Hitomi couldn't help but smile. She felt like she had barely smiled these two years since she left HIM. She opened her eyes and found herself at the front gates of the Fanelian castle.  
  
Van.  
  
'Oh! Van! I was so happy about returning here that I almost forgot that I'm here to see you!' Hitomi thought happily. Her soft tinkling voice rang throughout the walls of the castle gate.  
  
She knew exactly where she might find Van. Hitomi ran past guards with solemn looking faces. She frowned but continued running. Feelings flooded her as she ran with more energy as ever. She was so happy and excited. She loved him so much. She wanted to run into his arms and let him bring her away from all the messy thoughts of school and personal life. She wanted to run away so bad. Being away from him was too painful. She needed him so much. Hitomi's smile grew bigger as she ran faster. Feelings of foreboding told her to stop, but Hitomi ignored them. She just wanted to surprise Van. She wanted to hold him so badly. Her love for Van was her life. Without him, all meanings of living would disappear into thin air.  
  
Nothing changed before, and nothing changed now.  
  
Hitomi turned around the sharp corner leading to the back of the Fanelian castle still smiling with excitement and happiness.  
  
Suddenly she stopped.  
  
A lovely couple, no older than seventeen were holding each other tightly in the middle of the grassy field. The boy, dressed in a familiar red shirt, and a beautiful girl with swirling chesnut hair, much like her own. The girl held the man that held all meaning to Hitomi's life.  
  
She hoped that what she was seeing was fake, and only an illusion but she knew. It was all real.  
  
This was no dream.  
  
No vision.  
  
No illusion.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened as she felt tears come to her eyes. A sharp pain filled her chest and Hitomi collapsed onto her knees. Sweaty hands grasped her skirt as she struggled to breathe. It took a while for her to realize that the pain was coming from her heart. Hitomi gasped in pain.  
  
She looked up, but the happy couple didn't notice her. Hitomi took this chance and painfully pulled herself up. She pushed off her feet running as far as she could without tripping. Tears streamed down her face. When she was far enough, Hitomi let it all out, her moans of pain. Betrayal.  
  
'How could I have been so blind?! So stupid. To believe that he would even remember me. I'm just a plain girl. I thought he loved me for who I am, but I know now that I'm wrong. How could I have thought I could win a King's heart?' Hitomi thought harshly to herself.  
  
She continued running blindly her tears blurring her vision. Then without noticing it, everything became black and Hitomi collapsed onto the ground.  
  
-Frearch the Gardener-  
  
The palace gardener pulled on his gloves and grabbed the water can. It was still early in the morning and it was time to water the palace plants. He started on his usual route, going around the west side of the palace inspecting and watering the plants that needed water. It was and hour when he reached the east side of the castle. He whistled to himself as he strolled around casually.  
  
"Oh my!" The fifty-six-year-old-man gasped when he noticed a particular young girl with light chesnut brown hair lying on her belly on the grass beside a berry bush. Frearch dropped his water can and rushed towards her. There was no sign of blood anywhere, but just a lot of tears. He grimaced as he pulled the young girl onto his shoulder and ran up to the castle.  
  
I'm DONE! After so long. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. So, like it, hate it? Let me know. I'd like to hear from you all! And also, before I forget, thanks for all the reviews you people have written for this fic! Please read and review! (I know it's a bit on the short side, but I'm tired...So don't blame me!! *hides under the table*) Well, read my other fics?? 


	4. The End of it AllHitomi's Pain

Fallen Feathers  
  
Part 3  
  
Produced by: Rain Productionz  
  
Hitomi slowly opened her eyes. Blurry visions of a grey haired man stared back at her. She gave a gasp than shot up from the futon and covered herself with the white sheet eyes wide.  
  
"Don't worry young miss, I didn't do anything to you. I just saw you lying down unconscious and brought you here to the palace emergency room" Frearch the gardener asked afraid that he might have offended the girl.  
  
Palace emergency room.  
  
The words gave Hitomi an understanding.  
  
She was there.  
  
The place she's dreamed of being in and at again. Fanelia.  
  
Thoughts of what she had just seen filled Hitomi's eyes with tears. She tried to stop the tears. 'Why am I still so silly? As you just saw, HE doesn't love you anymore. He has the OTHER girl with him. You saw, he was holding her. Why can't you just accept that?' Hitomi argued with herself. 'No! Van wouldn't treat me like this! He's supposed to love me like he did before!'  
  
"NO!!" Hitomi screamed waking and scaring the other patients in the room.  
  
Tears slid down her smooth face like quick moving rivers. It was making it hard for her to see. She was broken and nothing would put her back together. She just had to accept and move on, but she couldn't. It was all too hard to bear. Hitomi wanted all of this to be a dream, and illusion that someone had made. A fiction. A story.  
  
Pain seared through her like a blade.  
  
"Miss? Miss! Are you alright?" Frearch called out seeing the girl tone out. Eyes empty. "What's wrong? Do you want to tell me about it? Where are you from anyways? Your clothes look foreign"  
  
With a single cry. Hitomi launched herself off the bed and ran down the steps and out of the building. Sobbing hard, she had forgotten her bag and things that Frearch had so kindly brought for her.  
  
Heaving in deep breaths, she ran as fast as she could away. Trees and buildings were a blur. Not trying to avoid people, she just continued to run. Strangely, she bumped into no one, like a road was supposedly made just for her.  
  
Not knowing where she was heading or going, Hitomi ran blindly. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the deserted gravel road that led out of Fanelia. Sobbing, Hitomi collapsed. She pounded her fist into the ground.  
  
'What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this type of pain?' Hitomi's pain broke way into her thoughts and she finally made a decision. 'I don't want to survive this anymore. I just want to sleep' Hitomi thought to herself strangely calm.  
  
Hitomi spotted a fist sized rock that had a sharp edge. She laughed insanely with tears streaking down from her splotchy red eyes to her pale face. Hitomi crawled over and grabbed the rock. There was no thought in it. She wanted it to end. Without thinking it over, Hitomi plunged the rock into her wrist. Bright red blood appeared instantly. She did the same to the other hand. She used the rest of her strength and tossed the rock away. She watched the blood flow from her. Hitomi felt the pain leave her as more and more of her blood left her. 'It's me that's causing this pain. My blood. Blood from the heart' Hitomi laughed weakly at the thought.  
  
"May the spirits watch over Van and his love.Good-bye Van-.." Hitomi croaked out before she-.  
  
There. I'm so sorry! I left a cliffhanger there. So....Does Hitomi die or is she unconscious? If she's dead, can Van bring her back?? Or IF she's passed out. I also apologize for the short chapter! I'll make a longer one next chapter! Well, just give me feedback on my fanfic. Please? Please READ and REVIEW! 


End file.
